Deeper
Deeper a mysterious YouTube channel that made on May 19th 2016 And was found after the link was posted in hexadecimal on 4chan all of the video are weird like one video is in a VHS style of someone running through a feild some of the videos contained weird distorted sound and audio music vhs styles coded unknown areas and encrypted names Stephanie Ann Bauman https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=90 A 15 year old Colorado teen who was chased by a man in a white van along a small dirt and gravel road naked giving up after running 4 miles she gave up collapsed rolled Into a ditch in a feild in between a barn and windmills and died of hypothermia and was beaten by her killer Stephanie had also been mixing with the wrong crowds Darcy Anderson https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=457#top A mother of a 6 year old boy who woke one morning to go to work at a bakery but never came home then went missing for 6 days before her body was found in the trunk of her car her autopsy said she had been strangled Edith Bernice Lehnerz https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=1963 She wears pink oval glasses this female was suppose to show up at a friends house but never did and was reported missing Karen Denise Aguilera https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=1161 She has been missing for a year until her body was found in a feild next to Curtis Road her face was beaten but the cause of her death is undetermined she was last seen leaving her sisters apatment Kara Nancy Nichols http://charleyproject.org/case/kara-nancy-nichols She told her mother she was going to a photo shoot in Denver for a couple of days and that she was hanging out with friends she was last seen in her room a picture of her was found on a website Patricia Ann Cordova http://www.doenetwork.org/cases/3842dfco.html She was staying at a family members home she told him/her she was going to the store but never returned she had previously fractured her arm she is also Latina Marilee R Burt https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=93 She forgot to call her mom to pick her up and that she wouldn’t be at school so she had to walk home late at night from a basket ball game at her school the she disappeared that night witnesses say she saw her talk to a guy in a van then the van drove away but Marilee was gone the next day her body was found in a river near a canyon she had also been strangled Maria Abatiello Smith https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=1016 30 Year old Maria Abatiello Smith was reported then 6 days later her body was found in a open feild on 700 block Mariposa St it was determined she was murdered Bonita Ray Morgan https://apps.colorado.gov/apps/coldcase/casedetail.html?id=322 Her Body was found behind a hotel in a body on 1500 Block Glenarn St Bonita had also been strangled to death The Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN6lfthWfZXIHcBmrwBPylQ The Names Were Discovered through spectrogram encrypted in a code in the description of a video or the about page of the channel Tools you can help solve this channel https://www.base64decode.org/ http://www.softpedia.com/get/Multimedia/Audio/Other-AUDIO-Tools/Spectrogram.shtml http://www.convertstring.com/EncodeDecode/HexEncode http://www.cs.du.edu/~snarayan/crypt/vigenere.html https://www.dcode.fr/caesar-cipher http://rumkin.com/tools/cipher/atbash.php anyone with information Surrounding these cases please contact the Colorado police departmentCategory:Webseries